Three Strikes You're Out!
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Syaoran makes three wrong steps... in three events...Christmas...Valentines... and Sakura's birthday... :D This is dedicated to Kinomoto Sakura's birthday on April 1! Belated happy birthday, Sakura-chan! and my first CCS fic post ENJOY! SyaoranSakura


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Fiction Rating: K

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Dedicated to Kinomoto Sakura's birthday! Belated happy birthday, Sakura-chan! If I'm not mistaken, Sakura's birthday's on April 1, right? ^^ Again… this is a birthday gift for you, Sakura-chan! =^.^= I hope you and Syaoran-kun the best relationship… :D

Note: Warning for not-so-good grammar…

**Three Strikes- You're Out!**

_Chapter 1: Christmas Day_

Christmas Day was one week away, and poor Syaoran is having the biggest problem ever… he still doesn't have a Christmas gift for his beloved Sakura. He didn't want to simply pick a random gift for her with his eyes closed; he wanted to give her something she actually liked… something she needed. But, the problem was, he didn't know what on earth to give her on that special day. Sure, he was close to her, but it seems that she already had everything she wanted. What more could she want?

Syaoran leisurely strolled on the streets of Tomoeda while the winter cold air blew against his skin. His neck was wrapped with a thick blue scarf and his hands were protected from the cold by warm green mittens. And, the mittens and the scarf were all given by Sakura… and she sewed them herself, yes, they were handmade by Sakura's delicate fingers. She was excellent in sewing just about anything, clothes, scarves and mittens… socks even. Syaoran smiled as he remembered her thoughtfulness. Sakura had given him the scarf and the pair of mittens during his birthday.

He wanted to give her something, too. But, as far as he was concerned, he had no other skill except collecting Clow cards and passing all his classes. He couldn't cook, couldn't bake, and he didn't even know how to use a needle. He couldn't do anything right, after all, those things were usually done by females. His mom cooked food for him, baked pie for him, and patched his old clothes. He didn't think a boy needed to learn those sorts of stuff. And now, as he walked down the cold street while blowing cold air from his mouth, he pondered on what to give her next week.

Just like destiny, he suddenly halted his steps and his eyes grew wide when he saw Sakura and Tomoyo just talking nearby. _Maybe I can find out what Sakura likes to receive during Christmas… if I eavesdropped…_ He grinned naughtily.

Being as sneaky as can be, he went closer and closer to the two girls and hid under the typical hiding place- a bush. He hid there and while trying to be as discreet as possible, he carefully listened to their conversation. He heard them say…

"_Hey, Sakura… what gift do you think Syaoran will give you for Christmas?" Tomoyo asked._

"_Aw… it doesn't matter what he gives me, Tomoyo… it's the thought that counts." Sakura responded merrily. _

"_But, still, what do you WANT to receive?" Tomoyo pressed on, smiling cutely._

"_Eh? Hm…" Sakura thought. "Well, I've really wanted a Winnie the Pooh anklet."_

"_Eh? Why?" Tomoyo asked. "Don't you have many of those at home?"_

"_I don't have the one with the Winnie the Pooh design yet." Sakura explained while smiling. "It's just so CUTE!"_

"_Ah… as expected from Sakura…" Tomoyo said while playfully nudging Sakura's arm with her elbow softly._

Syaoran decided he heard enough. He waited for the girls to leave before he stood up from his crouching position behind the bush. He smiled, thinking that he knew now what Sakura wanted. If he gave it to her without telling her he eavesdropped their conversation discreetly, Sakura will think that they have a special connection and that will make their relationship much more romantic thinking that it was inevitable coincidence.

But then, somewhere lingering in Syaoran's mind, he wondered with curiosity about the reason behind Sakura wanting an anklet. A bracelet was good, but an anklet? He thought suspiciously while scratching his head. He wondered why he never knew that she had lots of anklets at home… she never wore one outside. He never knew that Sakura would be interested with such an accessory. And, the worst of all… where the heck will he find an anklet with a Winnie the Pooh design? He knew that Sakura loved anything cute, but, he didn't know that a Winnie the Pooh anklet even existed. Was there really such thing? Shrugging his shoulders, he walked continuously, now in a mission to find a one of a kind, unique Winnie the Pooh anklet.

~0~

Syaoran sighed as a grin formed on his countenance afterwards. Today was the day. He had a hard time finding a Winnie the Pooh anklet and so he just bought a regular thick metallic anklet and stuck lots of Winnie the Pooh stickers to cover the entire anklet. Now, it was filled with Pooh, Piglet, Tiger, Rabbit, Eyore, Roo, and Kanga designs… He hoped he had not forgotten any Winnie the Pooh character. He looked at the pretty anklet he held within his hand's grasp with a proud smile. _Yes! This is the best gift ever! _He thought while looking at the colorful, sticker-filled anklet. He hoped that Sakura would still like it even if the design was not printed and he improvised using stickers, but still, he himself thought it was rather weird for her to wear something that odd on her foot. Maybe anklets were the 'in' thing now among teenagers? He didn't know. He wasn't updated in that aspect.

He put the anklet inside the gift box and carefully wrapped it with small colorful ribbons.

He hastened his steps and soon, he arrived at the Christmas party in school.

"You're late, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called out while running towards him. "You made it!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Syaoran said with a sheepish smile after swallowing hard, scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo called out while waving her hands. "So, what have you got for Sakura?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said while pinching her on the face lightly. "Don't say that! It's a surprise…a surprise! Of course… it's not yet gift-giving time!"

"Alright…alright…" Tomoyo said with a big smile on her face while slowly walking away.

"Come, let's sit down! Sensei's coming soon." The 13 year old Sakura said while motioning him to sit beside her inside the party hall in campus.

Syaoran just followed while his gift was inside a small box hidden deep in his pocket.

~0~

"Okay students! It's gift-giving time!" Sensei called out excitedly over the microphone after their scrumptious Christmas lunch. All the students stood up and walked towards their friends and classmates, giving and receiving gifts of different kinds. It was a very festive and jolly occasion. Syaoran stood up and gave all his gifts to his friends, including Tomoyo, then, he approached Sakura the last. Sakura also had a gift for Syaoran held in her hands.

"I save the best for last." Syaoran said to Sakura tenderly while holding her cheek. The crowd started cheering, including the teachers who knew about their relationship. "Merry Christmas." Syaoran said while handing her the small box. Sakura's eyes sparkled in surprise.

"Is it an engagement ring?!" Someone shouted from the crowd of students and teachers.

"You're too young for marriage!!" A teacher protested in a scream.

"It's not a ring." Syaoran laughed while smiling. "It's something she really likes."

After opening the box, Sakura gasped, her hands on her mouth. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Do you like it?" Syaoran asked with a grin while expecting a good answer.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura said while smiling. "Thank you."

Sakura thought in her mind. _It's lovely because Syaoran-kun gave it to me… but… I don't even like anklets. What gave him the idea that I did…?_

Cheers were heard throughout the crowd, Tomoyo was now clapping her hands excitedly for the couple.

Syaoran's heart plunged. Sakura gave a good response, although, he was expecting more to that. Syaoran expected her to say, _'This is what I've always wanted…' _or _'How did you know I like this…?' _or even _'You know so much about me! I've been hoping for you to give me this!' _But, to Syaoran's utmost disappointment, Sakura said no such thing.

Sakura waved a hand in front of Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun? Is there something wrong? You look pale."

"Ah… nothing." Syaoran said sadly.

With a smile, Sakura gave her gift to him and said. "Merry Christmas, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran unhappily got his present and when he opened it; his eyes dilated excitedly when a smile formed on his lips. "It's the new PSP game of Pokemon!" Syaoran screamed while jumping, all his sadness forgotten, or maybe just partly. Giving her a huge hug, he asked. "How did you know I liked this?"

"You've been staring at that everyday after school when we walked home… when we passed that electronic game store; you've always been looking at that Pokemon game through the glass window." Sakura explained with a sweet smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Are you kidding? I LOVE it!!!" Syaoran said happily, squeezing Sakura in an embrace again. "You're the best!"

"Thank—ks…" Sakura said with a smile, hardly breathing due to his tight embrace.

The crowd cheered once more.

~0~

When they got out of the party, Sakura and Syaoran were walking alone on the corridor. Sakura inhaled a deep breath and courageously asked Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Hmm…?" Syaoran asked, trying to smile, although he was still upset that Sakura wasn't that thrilled about the present.

"I liked your gift a lot… but…"

"But what?" Syaoran asked, his eyes searching for answers.

"Honestly, why did you give me an anklet, Syaoran-kun? You know I don't like that kind of accessory. I was just wondering what made you give me something as weird as that… but I still like it… I just like to know… why an anklet?" Sakura asked shyly.

Syaoran's eyes dilated and hi head was spinning in confusion now. Wasn't she the one who told Tomoyo in the first place that she wanted an 'anklet'? He found that really weird, too, but decided not to question her taste in fashion because he overheard her say she wanted one. Tomoyo even said that she had lots of them at home. But, oddly, why did Syaoran never see her wear them?

"But… I… uh… overheard you and Tomoyo… last week… and…" Syaoran stammered.

"Overheard? Or eavesdropped?" Sakura asked in realization with a naughty smile on her face.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said in a hurry while bowing his head low. "I didn't know what to give you… and…"

"But, Syaoran-kun… I never told Tomoyo I wanted an anklet." Sakura said.

"You didn't? But… but I heard you… Tomoyo even said that you had lots of them at home… and that you wanted a Winnie the Pooh design, too!" Syaoran pointed out.

Sakura started to laugh, then, her soft laugh turned into loud chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked with a pout on his visage.

"You heard it wrong…" She said while laughing uncontrollably. "I didn't say 'anklet'…"

"You didn't? Then, what DID you say?" Syaoran asked with a confused look, his eyes blinking.

"I said… BLANKET…" Sakura said again while laughing loudly. "Blanket, not anklet… I have lots of blankets at home, and I wanted a design with Winnie the Pooh…"

Syaoran gulped for a moment, then, he started laughing lightly as well.

"Well, they rhyme!" Syaoran told her while laughing. "Oh… a blanket makes much more sense now…"

"But, still, Syaoran-kun…" Sakura told him gently. "I like anything that comes from the heart, I love you Syaoran-kun… I love this anklet, I know that you had a hard time finding something as odd as this… and that you wanted to make me happy on Christmas Day…"

"Of course." Syaoran smiled. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you, too." Sakura said with a beautiful smile. "Even if I didn't get the blanket that I wanted, I still love this anklet you gave me…"

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"Of course, because the one who gave me is the one I truly love…" Sakura said softly.

"Thanks, Sakura…" Syaoran said lovingly.

Then, Syaoran held Sakura's waist firmly, and on the corridor, he bent his head and kissed Sakura on the lips, their lips locked perfectly and so with their eyes closed and their hands interlaced with one another, the two kissed passionately like there was no tomorrow.

_End of Chapter 1…_

Started: 2:45 pm Saturday April 4, 2009

Ended: 4:22 pm Saturday April 4, 2009

-

**Please review everyone! I hope you liked that Sakura! ^^ LOL Again… this is dedicated to Sakura's birthday, April 1!! Sorry for the 'belated'… Sakura, I had no time to type this on the 1****st**** of April… *bows head* sorry! Haha :D**


End file.
